present invention relates to a collapsible golf bag cart having an integral seat.
Golf bag carts are well known and provide an inexpensive way to ease the burden of carrying golf clubs. One such cart is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,539 issued Jul. 12, 1988 to Sneddon, which shows a collapsible cart having a seat. The cart includes pivotally secured members so that it can be easily collapsed. The seat is mounted on a seat support member that pivots between an upright and collapsed position. The golf bag rests on a support member well above the wheels, resulting in a somewhat unstable cart due to a relatively high center of gravity. In addition, the collapsed Sneddon cart remains rather bulky when "collapsed."
Another collapsible golf bag cart is sold under the name "The BRIT" by Geo-Sport of Allenton, Wisc. This cart includes interconnecting frame members that can be disconnected to collapse the cart. As in the Sneddon cart, the Brit is less stable because the golf bag is seated upon a support member well above the wheels. The Brit is relatively difficult to collapse and uncollapse because it requires assembly and disassembly of the cart.
Yet another collapsible golf club cart is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 302,887 issued Aug. 15, 1989 to Ackerfeldt. The Ackerfeldt cart does not support a golf bag, but only individual golf clubs in specially designed brackets. The Ackerfeldt cart includes a hinged seat mounted on a collapsible frame. A bag hangs from the frame beneath the seat. This cart also is somewhat bulky in its collapsed configuration.